


Bits of You

by mpregfanatic808



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AkuRoku - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Twins, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21701572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpregfanatic808/pseuds/mpregfanatic808
Summary: It's the night before Roxas and Axel's wedding, but something's amiss, and Roxas isn't saying what's wrong. Eventually, the truth will have to come out, it's just a matter of if he and Axel are ready for this next chapter.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Cloud/Leon (Kingdom Hearts), Demyx/Zexion (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Lingering Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> SO it's late, and I'm impulsively posting this in the hopes that I will finish this. I started this in the beginning of October, before I finished KH3, but I'm willing to finish this cute-ass fluff of a story. With that said, a couple of quick things:
> 
> -THIS WAS ORIGINALLY CONCEIVED AS A LONG ONESHOT. (Pun intended.) Similar to my Stardew story, Little Moments, I wanted to just have one long fic, but since I'm doing this on a whim, it's going to be chaptered. Whether this is a good or bad decision is yet to be seen.  
> -Sora and Roxas are twins in this, I make the rules  
> -Leon and Cloud are their parents because I heard about an AU like that from a friend and thought, hey, why not  
> -That means Kairi, Xion, and Naminé are siblings as well. (Did I mean to put Naminé in? Well, she will be now)  
> -I'm using the Nobody names because... well, because. I think it was due to me using Roxas's name...? And when I started I hadn't finished KH3, so I'm rolling with my original concept.  
> -Oh, and I guess I just. Ignore the Wayfinder Trio (plus Vanitas) in this. Unless I can figure out how to add them in later, but don't get your hopes up  
> -That should do it on the information. If I play my cards right, I could update this story on a weekly basis; maybe even get two chapters out in a week since this wasn't supposed to be that long of a story. Fingers crossed for a Christmas Miracle that I can finish it quickly!
> 
> With that said, I hope you'll enjoy this (sickeningly sweet) fluffy story!

Roxas sighed as he released his grip from the sides of the toilet, and then reached up to flush it. He then slid back so he was sitting up against the wall, and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Normally a dish of freshly caught salmon would be a delight, but now it sent his stomach reeling. He knew once he walked back into his shared bedroom with Axel, he would be subjected to a lot of questions.

Roxas sighed again and fidgeted the engagement ring on his finger. The timing of this after their rehearsal dinner made him feel anxious. He didn’t want to keep any secrets from the man he loves, especially on the night before their wedding ceremony, but he was a bit concerned.

Concerned because he was pregnant.

Well, possibly, pregnant, Roxas thought to himself. But he knew his body. Between missing his cycle, smells starting to send him off, morning sickness, and the undoubtable slight swell of his abdomen were reasons enough to be concerned. Roxas sighed again. He and Axel did want kids, but this felt too soon; especially since they weren’t actively trying. It was a silly thought that Axel would be mad, considering the love they shared, but Roxas still was nervous.

A knock on the bathroom door and a concerned “ _Roxas?_ ” from the other side made him sigh and stand up. He looked at the mirror for a second as he passed by and was thankful that the button up he was wearing still concerned his swollen abdomen.

Opening the door, he was met with a concerned look from Axel. He gave a sheepish grin to him, but neither really believed it.

“Are you alright, Rox?” Axel asked.

“I’m fine!” Roxas replied.

“It sounded really bad in there. Did you think it was the food? If so I could go and do a number on that chef...”

“No need! I think my stomach is just a bit sensitive from all the excitement.”

“Well, if you say so.”

Axel then leaned in for a kiss, which Roxas gladly accepted.

“I can’t wait to be your husband by this time tomorrow.” he said.

“Neither can I.”

Roxas flashed another smile at him as he went to the dresser, while Axel went into the bathroom. Once he heard the door click, Roxas quickly took off his clothes, and then grabbed one of Axel’s t-shirts to throw on over his boxers. Thankfully it was big enough to cover the slight bump, but it was probably overkill. He was barely showing at all, but he’d rather keep things under wraps for now.

Roxas then went over to the bed and began to turn it down. Once it was unmade, he climbed into it, and found himself thinking towards the future. The house they were currently in had enough room that they could stay once the baby, or possibly babies arrive. With the money Axel was making welding, combined with the money Roxas was making as a server at the Destiny Diner, they’d be alright. Especially if Roxas were to save up, since he knew there wouldn’t be able to have his position saved while recovering and raising the baby.

His mind then wandered to his twin brother, Sora. He was currently pregnant with twins with his husband, Riku. He was three months along, and so was another friend of Roxas and Axel’s; Zexion. The budding scientist casually announced it over lunch with himself and Sora a little while after Sora’s extravagant announcement. Unlike Sora, Zexion was just having a single baby with his boyfriend, Demyx.

Roxas smiled, and put his hands on his abdomen. He wasn’t quite three months along, but he was wondering how he would announce his pregnancy. He knew Sora would squeal in excitement, for sure. He could imagine getting swept off his feet by Axel, who would be ecstatic upon hearing the news…

“Stomach acting up again?”

Roxas looked up and saw Axel looking at him with a questioning look.

“Although I don’t think you’d look so pleased.” Axel said.

“I think I’m feeling better.” Roxas replied.

“ _Well_ , if you’re feeling better…”

“Ax, we’ll have plenty of bedroom time this time tomorrow. Could we just get some rest?”

Axel gave a slight chuckle before climbing into bed and giving Roxas a kiss on the cheek.

“Of course, Rox.” he said with a beaming smile. “But do know that I’ll want extra for missing tonight.”

Roxas laughed. “I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

Roxas then gave him a kiss on the cheek, and then pulled the covers up over him. He shut the lamp on the nightstand off while his fiancé did the same. Closing his eyes, Roxas found himself drifting off to sleep while mulling over how he could tell Axel that he’s pregnant.


	2. Anxiety, Fear, and Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's finally time for Axel and Roxas to tie the knot! But of course, there's another big ting that happens on this day as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a cheesy title, huh? Anyway, here's Chapter 2! Brief little wedding scene, but filled with that sickeningly sweet fluff that I love (and hope you will too). Enjoy!

The next day, the ceremony was incredibly picturesque. It was on one of the smaller beaches of the island that Roxas and Axel had rented out for the wedding. Beautiful cloth donned the benches where their friends and family were seated, along with wonderful arrangements of the island’s flowers. The ceremony at least would be perfect.

However, as he was being walked down the aisle by his father, Leon, Roxas’s stomach hurt. It was a knot of nerves not related to his wedding day, but rather of the baby. Maybe he should’ve told Axel last night, but he was worried. Yet shouldn’t he trust his future husband? The anxiety he felt was nearly unbearable.

Looking over at his father, he knew that he could sense the trouble he felt by his facial expression. Since they were almost to the front of the arch where Axel and the priest were waiting, Leon offered his son a reassuring smile before handing him off.

Roxas, taking his place in front of Axel, flashed his soon to be husband a nervous smile. Axel raised an eyebrow in confusion, but refocused his attention on the ceremony once the priest began to talk.

“Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union between Roxas and Axel.” The priest began. “We will now listen to the grooms exchange their vows.”

Axel cleared his throat, and readied himself to speak. A grin flashed upon his face, which spread to Roxas. Maybe things would be alright today. Grabbing the ring from the pillow next to him, Axel began to speak.

“Rox,” Axel began. “I’m not the best with words. But with these, I want to tell you that I love you. You’re a ray of light at the end of the tunnel for me, and an all around wonderful person. Well, you can be a  _ bit  _ stubborn, but it’s what makes you, well,  _ you _ , Rox, and the person I love. I’m grateful that I will be able to call you my husband for the rest of our lives.”

With quick precision, Axel slid the ring onto Roxas’s finger. Roxas couldn’t help the tears that started to fall from his face, but he wiped them away with the back of his hand. Grabbing the ring that was on the pillow next to him, Roxas began his vows.

“A-Axel,” Roxas said, regaining his composure. “You are my most cherished person. Whenever I look at you, I feel warm inside, and safe in your presence. Although you can have a temper at times, it’s something that I’ve grown used to that makes you who you are. I love you with all my might, and I’m forever grateful that I will also be able to call you my husband for as long as we live.”

Even though he had mostly regained his composure, Roxas shakily slid the ring he held onto Axel’s hand. The priest then spoke once more.

“Are there any objections to this union?” he asked, before pausing. Given the silence, he then said, “With no objections, I now pronounce you as husband and husband!”

The guest began to stand up and clap for the newlywed couple. Axel scooped up his now-husband and carried him down the aisle, and towards the small pavillion that was nearby where their reception was to be held.

“So,” Axel said after the couple was out of earshot from the guests, “Are you going to tell me what’s been bothering you?”

“I, well…” Roxas said.

“I know I admire your stubbornness, Rox, but you really need to tell me what’s going on. I’m worried about you.”

“...I’m pregnant.”

After Roxas spoke, Axel froze in his tracks despite the pavilion now being in view. Slowly, Axel lowered Roxas to the ground. Roxas was feeling a bit panicked, given that he couldn’t quite gage his husband’s reaction.

“A-are you sure?” Axel said uneasily.

“Not completely, no.” Roxas replied. “I think I am, since I haven’t had my cycle, and since certain foods and smells are completely nauseating.”

“That does explain why you’ve looked a little bloated…”

“ _ Axel! _ This is serious!”

Roxas gave Axel a light punch to his arm, but Axel gave a small chuckle. Feeling his face flushing with slight anger, Roxas spoke again.

“ **_Axel!_ ** ” Roxas said furiously.

“I’m sorry, Rox, I really am.” Axel replied. “It was an insensitive joke. That aside, we should probably get you checked out, yeah?”

“I… I…?”

“I what?”

“...I thought you would be mad at me.”

Axel tilted his head in confusion, while Roxas failed in keeping back the tears that were building as they streamed down his face. Bending down, Axel gave Roxas a kiss on the forehead.

“I’m not mad, Rox.” Axel said softly. “I just wish you would’ve told me sooner so I could’ve started to help you through this process.”

“I-I’m sorry.” Roxas choked out. “I-I wanted t-to… keep the baby, but it’s a bit unexpected…”   
“If that’s your decision, I’m here for it. Besides, we can make this work! I’ll save up from my welding job, you can save from your tips at the diner, and we have your, well,  _ our  _ wonderful family to fall back on. Besides, I said we’d be together for the rest of our lives, and that includes whatever comes our way. Got it memorized?”

Roxas looked up at his husband with a smile, although tears were still coming down his face. Axel wiped away the tears with his hand, and leaned in for a kiss. After they parted, Axel spoke again.

“Besides, if your goofy brother is having kids, so can we!” he said cheerfully.

“Who are you calling goofy?”

Axel turned around and saw that the wedding party had finally caught up to the two grooms. Sora, whose tux was slightly extended due to his three month baby bump, had his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

“Oh, uh, sorry Sora.” Axel said, involuntarily rubbing the back of his head.   
“As you should be!” Sora replied with a huff.

“But what did you mean by that?” Riku asked, who was next to his husband holding his hand. “Are you two having a baby?”

“Maybe  _ that’s _ why they got married…” Leon muttered under his breath.

Cloud lightly punched Leon in the arm, earning him a glare from his husband. Axel and Roxas chuckled, and then shared a look at each other before Roxas decided to speak on the issue.

“No, dad, this wedding has been planned for months.” Roxas said. “But what’s come up in the past few weeks, however, wasn’t.”

“So you  _ are  _ pregnant.” Riku replied. “I knew it.”

Sora gasped. “ _ Roxas! _ Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m still not completely sure myself! But if I had to make an educated guess, I’d say I am.”

Sora let go of his husband’s hand and ran over to hug his brother. A myriad of congratulations started to pour in from the wedding party as Zexion and Demyx walked over.

“If you need to get checked out, come by the office as soon as you can!” Zexion said, placing a hand on his own three month baby bump. “The sooner you can track the development of your child, the better.”

Demyx ruffled Zexion’s hair. “That’s my little ultrasound tech! Anyway, Roxas, if you need any help with having a shift covered at the diner, let me know!”

Roxas smiled. “Thanks, both of you.”

Axel sighed. “Alright, alright. There will be plenty of more time to figure out all of this baby stuff and fuss over them then. For now, let’s party!”

Axel then picked up Roxas once more, which prompted a very flustered Sora to run after them. Riku let out a chuckle and followed along too, with the rest of the wedding party following in suit.


	3. Doctor's Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Axel and Roxas take up Zexion's offer to have Roxas examined for his pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no update, yeah? That's probably how it's going to be given that the new semester is underway. But when the mood strikes, it's quality chapters! I do have the rest of the story planned (since it's more like a compilation of one-shots throughout Roxas's pregnancy, really), but finding motivation to write them is... difficult, to say the least. Hopefully you'll bear with me as they come out!  
>   
> Oh, and bear in mind I haven't proofread this in a week, so apologies to any mistakes contained within this chapter!

_“If you need to get checked out, come by the office as soon as you can!”_

Sitting in the doctor’s office, Zexion’s words ran back through Roxas’s mind. Although he wanted to get checked out in regards to the pregnancy, he wasn’t quite ready for Axel to take him in so soon. They had married on the weekend, and now that it was the beginning of the week once more, Axel dragged him over to Dr. Xemnas’s office.

Since it was bright and early, the waiting room was empty, save for Roxas and Axel, the latter of which was looking through a pregnancy book. Meanwhile, Roxas’s eyes wandered throughout the room, trying to focus on something but not quite connecting with anything. What took him out of his restless thoughts was the sound of the door opening, with Zexion behind it. He was dressed in scrubs, and had a clipboard in his hands.

“Good morning, Roxas, Axel.” he said. “Ready to come back and see the doctor?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Roxas huffed.

The couple stood up, and followed Zexion through the door into one of the exam rooms. Zexion told Roxas to sit on the exam table, while Axel took the nearby chair. They were chatting for a bit before the doctor came in.

“Hello, you must be Roxas. I am Doctor Ansem.” the man said.

Roxas and the others turned to see the doctor, who, to Roxas, seemed to fit the part of one. He was an older man, who had blonde hair and amber orange eyes.

“H-Hello.” Roxas said nervously.

Doctor Ansem chuckled. “No need to be nervous my boy. I assure you that your care will be in good hands.”

“He’s right.” Zexion added. “Doctor Ansem is world renown for his work on reproductive systems.”

“Oh come now. Those pieces are just mere parts of my work. Now, Roxas, if you would please roll up your shirt.”

Still nervous, Roxas did what he was told and rolled his shirt up. Zexion wheeled over an ultrasound machine, and shivered when the gel was put on his abdomen. Doctor Ansem slid the wand across Roxas’s stomach, and eventually found what he was looking for. Flipping a switch, the sound of a heart beating filled the room.

“Well, you most certainly are pregnant, Roxas.” Doctor Ansem said. “And with twins no less.”

“T-twins?” Roxas said, flabbergasted.

“Indeed.”

Looking at the ultrasound machine, there were two places that Doctor Ansem pointed to that were the lives growing inside of Roxas. Roxas turned over to Axel, who gave a small grin to him.

“Two mini-Roxas’s running around? Now that I like it.” Axel beamed.

“Axel.” Roxas groaned.

“Just joking, babe. But in all seriousness, I’m happy for us.”

With another reassuring smile, Roxas felt himself relax slightly. Zexion gave Roxas something to wipe himself down with before Doctor Ansem went over what to expect during the pregnancy, and how to handle it. Giving them an ultrasound print along with a new checkup date, Axel and Roxas were walking out of the office.

“Twins…” Roxas said. “I can’t believe it.”

“It’s a bit much, but we’ll deal.” Axel said, before running his hands over Roxas’s stomach. “I can’t wait to see you get bigger though.”  
“A-Axel!” Roxas said, flustered.

“It’s true though. I can’t wait to see you completely full term with our children. You’ll be even better looking than your brother.”

“I’d hope so, since you’re dating me, not him.”

Axel then gave Roxas a kiss.

“Of course, babe.” Axel said with a grin. “Got it memorized?”

“I do.” Roxas replied. “Now can we go somewhere to eat? I’m starving.”

Axel chuckled before grabbing his husband’s hand and walking down the street towards the diner.


End file.
